Dr. Nick Laslowicz
Profile Profile Dr. Nick Laslowicz is the central character in 2012 mockumentary The Centrifuge Brain Project, created by Till Nowak. Dr. Laslowicz is a scientist working in the Institute for Centrifugal Research, trying to create amusement park rides designed to boost the brain activity of people riding them. Role in TSLBAE Dr. Nick is immediately hired by Vince Russo and Kevin Sullivan in order to see his "true power". Russo tells Doctor he has great respect for him, to which Doctor replies to not mention that. He states he will be part of the show if the situation warrants it. Later, he teams up with Kevin to destroy Hulk Hogan |-|Moveset Entrance Begin The Routine Laslowicz enters through his building's door Special Attacks Neutral Special: Spherothron Nick throws his Spherothron ride, which causes opponents to orbit the machine. it goes the span of 3 steps, if it doesn't get an opponent or an object in it's possession, it'll stand still. In stand alone mode, if an opponent walks near the Spherothron, they're grabbed by the side of the Spherothron rather than the centre. If the opponent carried by standalone Spherothron collides with a wall or border, they're knocked out of Spherothron. Shperothron can be moved by casting a special attack on it if it's standalone. Side Special: Steam Pressure Catapult Laslowicz is set in an immovable pose holding his Steam Pressure Catapult. Laslowicz fires a "Freefall Ride" car at a seemingly random direction, with the launcher being able to fire three shots in a row before refreshing. If Laslowicz charges the launcher, a track will start rising from it which can be controlled by the arrow keys for max 3 seconds. It will be able to shoot all the cars into wanted direction until reloading. If a car hits on bare Spherothron, Spherothron will launch in a random direction. Up Special: High Altitude Conveyance System Laslowicz, in a similar way to Spherothron, holds a round object in front of him, which spins him above if it's not fired. There are three different types of Conveyance circles. First is the Ground Piece, which has a 30% chance of Laslowicz getting it. It flies up the fastest and deals the most damage if fired at someone. Second is the Center Piece, which is slower and weaker, but it can attach itself to other objects (such as the Spherothron and Wedding Cake) to create an ultimate trap. It'll disappear in 10 seconds. Third is the Unique Piece, which has a 10% chance of spawning, and it can only be summoned on the ground. Unique Piece can only be fired, and it shoots smaller pieces from it's inner parts. Unique Piece can also be attached to another object, and will keep firing it's smaller pieces until it disappears. Down Special: Wedding Cake Laslowicz plants an inactive Wedding Cake Centrifuge on the ground, by hitting down special again he can straight up activate it. He can't make it inactive again. If an opponent walks into an inactive WCC not currently active, they get stuck and "ready to ride". As soon as Laslowicz activates the the ride they're damaged by it. Once the WCC has completed it's ride (after making two "standups") it'll disappear. Final Smash: Centriductor Schwingmachine Laslowicz inserts the entrance to his deadliest ride yet, calling for opponents to "Get on the ride". Anyone who is caught in the foreboding fence has to enter the ride. The ride is then shown launching the opponents out of the arena, ending the smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Don't use that" KOSFX2: "Are you crazy?" Star KOSFX: "Gravity is a mistake" Screen KOSFX: "NO" Taunts Up: *Writes On Clipboard* Sd: "We're using only 10,000 horsepower now!" Dn: *Holds Up Hand* "I thought this was going to be a friendly interview." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *Walks from the left side of the screen to the right* "We're going to be free of all boundaries...permanently!" 2. *Spins Around Smiling* 3. "I came back smarter." Failure/Clap: *Looks Disgusted* Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * 100% Ledge Attack: * Ground Attack: * Trip Attack: Trivia Category:2016 Movesets Category:Till Nowak Universe Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Movesets Category:Americans Category:Germans